Pas à pas
by TorriGilly
Summary: Des petits moments de vie de Newt Scamander et Tina Goldstein


Chronologie : Un peu après le 1er film et ne prend pas en compte le 2ème.

Résumé : Des petits moments de vie de Newt Scamander et Tina Goldstein (au moins un en tout cas, pour le moment =P)

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, on est d'accord hein, et je ne touche rien non plus pour avoir écrit ceci =)

**Note de l'auteur : J'ai découvert les Animaux Fantastiques fin octobre 2019. Oui je sais, c'est un peu la honte =P Mais que je vous raconte mon histoire (rapidement, promis) : je n'ai jamais été très fan d'Harry Potter (j'ai regardé tous les films mais je n'en raffole pas plus que ça) et donc j'ai beaucoup trainé avant de regarder les Animaux Fantastiques (bien que je sois totalement amoureuse d'Eddie Redmayne depuis des années haha). Du coup je ne suis pas très familière avec le monde des sorciers, si je fais des erreurs, n'hésitez pas à me reprendre pour que je m'améliore, je prends toutes les critiques, positives ou négatives, alors n'hésitez pas à lâcher des reviews ;)**

[et pardon s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe/conjugaison malgré mes nombreuses relectures]

BONNE LECTURE

.

...

...

...

.

**_Chapitre 1 : Le Retour_**

Newt se tenait devant la porte de l'appartement de Tina. Cela faisait des mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Ils avaient correspondu régulièrement pendant quelques temps jusqu'à ce que Tina ne réponde plus à ses lettres. Certainement dû à ses nouvelles fonctions, pensa Newt.

Madame Esposito, qui s'était mise à lustrer la rambarde de l'escalier après le passage de Newt, empêchait ce dernier de faire demi-tour. Il n'avait plus le choix, il devait frapper à cette porte.

Toc toc.

Après quelques secondes, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans l'appartement, jusqu'à l'ouverture de la porte. Elle était là, enfin, devant lui. Tina. Toujours aussi belle, pensa Newt en rougissant et baissant les yeux.

\- Bonsoir Tina, murmura-t-il doucement.

\- Newt ?! lâcha Tina surprise.

Mais soudainement, les raisons pour lesquelles elle avait arrêté de lui écrire lui montèrent à l'esprit.

\- Mr. Scamander, se rattrapa-t-elle, que faites-vous ici ?

\- Je… Euh…

Newt ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction, assez sèche, ce qui le déstabilisa.

\- Mme Esposito remonte l'escalier et risque de nous surprendre. Répondit-il finalement en s'engouffrant dans l'appartement sans y être invité.

Tina referma la porte derrière lui et croisa les bras, attendant une explication. Newt posa sa valise au sol et mis sa main dans la poche de son grand manteau bleu avant d'en sortir un petit livre.

\- Je… Je vous ai apporté une copie de mon livre. J'avais promis… hésita-t-il, j'avais promis de vous le donner en main propre. Dit-il en le lui tendant.

Mais Tina ne réagit pas et elle put lire la déception dans le regard de son acolyte lorsqu'il baissa son bras, toujours le livre à la main. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle n'aimait pas le voir comme ça.

\- En fait… J'en ai déjà une version, avoua-t-elle.

\- Oh, fût tout ce qu'il sut répondre. Tina, pardonnez-moi mais j'ai l'étrange impression que vous m'en voulez pour quelque chose, ajouta-t-il après un moment d'hésitation.

\- Dois-je vous rappeler ce que vous avez dit dans votre dernière lettre, concernant les aurors ?

En vérité, il y avait bien autre raison : ses fiançailles avec Leta Lestrange. Mais c'était beaucoup plus délicat de lui en parler.

Elle fût tirée de ses pensées par Newt.

\- Vous savez très bien que vous êtes l'exception. Je vous respecte beaucoup trop pour penser cela de vous.

Tina ne répondit rien et s'éloigna en lui tournant de dos. Avoir parlé des aurors comme des hypocrites carriéristes l'avait profondément blessé. Elle pensait valoir mieux que ça à ses yeux.

Toujours de dos, elle appuya ses mains sur la table.

\- Non, je ne le sais pas.

Elle se retourna vers lui.

\- C'était humiliant, continua-t-elle les yeux brillants.

\- Je suis désolé, répondit-il en regardant ses pieds.

Elle pouvait toujours tenter de se convaincre qu'il méritait qu'elle lui en veuille mais, il était beaucoup trop craquant pour lui en vouloir bien longtemps. Du moins sur ce point. Elle se gifla mentalement, aucune volonté ma pauvre fille, pensa-t-elle.

\- Avez-vous prévu un logement ? demanda Tina à Newt.

\- A vrai dire, non. Je voulais d'abord passer ici pour… Pour vous donner ceci, dit-il en montrant son livre qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main, mais…

Il haussa les épaules avec un timide sourire et posa le livre sur sa valise.

\- Voulez-vous rester pour dîner ? se risqua Tina. Queenie ne rentrera pas ce soir, elle reste avec Jacob.

Newt releva les yeux vers son hôte.

\- Ce sera avec plaisir.

Il senti son cœur plus léger.

Tina mis la table d'un coup de baguette et ils ne tardèrent pas à passer à table. Le repas se passa relativement dans le silence, Newt étant trop timide et Tina trop fière d'elle pour parler de ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Et pourtant, il fallait qu'elle sache, qu'elle en ait le cœur net.

\- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous féliciter pour vos fiançailles, dit Tina en baissant les yeux, les mots lui faisant terriblement mal.

Newt faillit s'étouffer avec son verre d'eau quand il entendu ça. Il s'essuya la bouche du revers de sa manche.

\- Pardon ?! s'étonna-t-il.

\- Je parle de votre mariage avec Melle Lestrange. Je suis heureuse pour vous Newt, continua-t-elle à contrecœur.

Il était perdu, il ne comprenait pas ce que Tina tentait de lui dire

\- Je ne sais pas d'où vous tenez ces informations mais elles sont… elles sont complètement fausses.

Alors que son cœur commençait à battre plus vite qu'à la normale, sans un mot, Tina se leva et attrapa un magazine qui était négligemment posé sur une console. Elle l'ouvrit à une certaine page et le tendit à Newt qui regarda perplexe la page en question.

\- C'est… C'est mon frère qui va se marier. Je ne suis que le témoin, annonça Newt en regardant Tina dans les yeux.

Tina se sentit idiote d'un coup et le rouge lui monta aux joues, tout cela n'était qu'un stupide quiproquo.

\- Je pensais que… je pensais que c'était vous… Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de lire ces idioties, continua-t-elle après avoir jeté le magazine à la poubelle, terriblement honteuse.

Elle se retourna vers lui et lui sourit.

\- Que diriez-vous de rester dormir ici ? Queenie ne rentrera pas, vous pouvez prendre son lit.

Newt hésita. Tout seul ici ? Avec Tina ? Ses joues s'empourprèrent à cette pensée.

\- Vous aurez du mal à trouver une chambre à cette heure-ci, insista-t-elle en souriant.

\- C'est très… très aimable, merci répondit-il en baissant les yeux au sol. Mais je vais descendre les nourrir avant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, continua-t-il en désignant sa valise toujours posée près de la porte d'entrée de l'appartement.

\- Bien sûr, allez-y, répondit Tina en mettant la vaisselle sale dans l'évier.

Quelques minutes après que Newt a disparu dans sa valise, Tina s'en approcha. Un détail avait attiré son regard… Newt avait une photo d'elle accroché dans sa valise ! Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle s'accroupie devant la valise et toucha du bout des doigts la photo en souriant. Elle posa son regard ensuite sur le livre que lui avait apporté le magizoologiste, elle le prit d'une main et une carte s'en échappa, qu'elle ramassa aussitôt. Mais sa curiosité était piquée et elle ne put s'empêcher de lire ce qui y était écrit.

_Pour Potentina Goldstein,_

_Une merveilleuse et précieuse alliée._

_Voici le tout premier tirage des Animaux Fantastiques, vie et habitat._

_Avec ma profonde et sincère amitié qui, je l'espère, ne s'altèrera jamais,_

_Newton Scamander_

Tina sentit les larmes monter dans ses yeux. Bon sang ! Newt la rendait terriblement vulnérable. Mais alors qu'elle l'entendit commencer à remonter, elle remit rapidement la carte à sa place avec le livre et se dépêcha de rejoindre la cuisine, un sourire aux lèvres. Combien de temps son regard était resté hypnotisé par la fine écriture ? Elle ne savait pas mais c'était suffisamment long pour que Newt ait le temps de s'occuper de tous ses animaux.

La soirée avança un peu plus et ils étaient enfin tous les deux allongés dans leur lit respectif.

\- Bonne nuit Newt, lui dit Tina en atteignant la lumière

\- Bonne nuit Tina.

Quelques heures après, au milieu de la nuit, Tina se réveilla. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux. La chambre était maintenant seulement éclairée par un rayon de lune qui passait à travers les rideaux. Alors qu'elle tournait la tête, elle fût surprise de voir son acolyte la fixer, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Newt ? demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête.

Surpris la tête dans ses pensées, l'intéressé se mis à fixer le plafond.

\- Oui ?

\- Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir ?

\- Je pourrais vous retourner la question.

\- Je viens seulement de me réveiller, répondit-elle en souriant.

Newt ne réagit pas plus que ça, toujours le regard en l'air. Tina se redressa dans son lit et s'appuya sur son coude.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'inquiéta Tina.

\- C'est que…

Il marqua une pause. Outre le fait qu'il était censé dormir à quelques mètres à peine de Tina, quelque chose l'embêtait.

\- C'est que je m'en veux réellement de vous avoir blessé. Ce n'était pas mon intention. Vous savez mieux que moi que je peux parfois avoir du mal… du mal avec les mots, continua-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Et vous savez mieux que quiconque que je suis plus forte que ça.

Un moment passa sans qu'aucun des deux n'ajoute un mot. Finalement, Tina se leva et alla s'asseoir sur le lit de Newt tandis que ce dernier la suivait des yeux. Elle lui prit la main et lui sourit.

\- Vous savez, j'avais écrit une lettre pour vous répondre. Mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de l'envoyer. Je pense maintenant que j'aurais dû…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en disant ces dernières paroles.

\- Non Tina, ce n'est pas votre…

\- Newt, l'interrompit-elle, c'est moi qui ai rompu le dialogue. J'aurais dû vous répondre, pour vous dire ce que j'avais ressenti à la lecture de votre lettre.

De sa main libre et sans un mot, Newt remis une mèche de cheveux de Tina derrière son oreille. Un geste qu'il avait déjà fait au port, lorsque qu'il avait quitté New-York la dernière fois, mais cela déstabilisa toujours autant Tina. Une larme coula sur sa joue, que se dépêcha d'essuyer Newt du bout des doigts.

La nuit repris son cours et il fut bientôt temps de se dire à nouveau au revoir. Le cœur serré, Tina regardait Newt ranger ses dernières affaires dans sa valise et remettre son livre dans la poche de son manteau bleu.

\- Bien, je crois que j'ai tout, dit Newt en se tournant vers Tina.

Tina s'approcha de Newt, ouvrit son manteau et y glissant sa main dedans.

\- Si vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient, je vais garder… Ça ! Annonça-t-elle en brandissant fièrement l'exemplaire du livre que lui avait apporté le magizoologiste.

Avant qu'il ne dise un mot, elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle se recula avec un sourire alors que Newt semblait pétrifié.

\- Bon retour Mr. Scamander, déclara-t-elle de son plus beau sourire.

\- Merci Tina, répondit-il lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits. A bientôt, je l'espère.

\- Ne soyez pas aussi long que la dernière fois.

Tina eu un petit rire, les yeux remplis de larmes prêtes à couler.

Aucun des deux ne voulait que ce moment s'arrête mais ils savaient très bien que Newt devait rentrer, sous peine de se faire démasquer par le ministère de la magie.

Après avoir vérifié que madame Esposito n'était pas dans l'escalier, Newt fit un dernier signe de tête à Tina et s'en alla rapidement. Cette dernière referma la porte derrière elle et s'appuya le dos contre celle-ci. Son cœur était désormais rempli d'espoir. Et avec une promesse, celle de se revoir le plus vite possible et de surtout reprendre leur relation épistolaire.

.

...

...

...

.

Voilà, j'ai quelques petites idées pour des suites mais à vous de me dire si ça vaut le coup que je continue ou pas =) Sachant que les suites, s'il y en a, seront certainement beaucoup plus courtes que ce chapitre ci =)

Merci de m'avoir lu !


End file.
